L'élue de mon coeur
by Oceane.hill06
Summary: Emma princesse du Royaume Charming ne veut pas se marier donc part du Royaume et se retrouve dans le royaume de l'Exil Queen
1. Chapter 1

Je me présente je suis Emma princesse du royaume des Charming je suis la fille de Snow et James Charming,je vient d'avoir 18 ans alors mes parents veulent me moi je veut vivre ma propre vie mais il ne veulent pas que je m'aventure en dehors du château car il disent que l'Evil Queen veut ma mort et qu'elle est méchante.J'était dans ma chambre quand ma mère arriva.

Snow:Emma demain a lieu la fête pour que tu voit les princes,pour que tu choissent ton mari

Moi:Mais maman je ne veut pas me marier

Snow:Tu y es obligée,c'est le rôle d'une princesse

Moi:C'est nul d'être princesse

Snow:De toute façon que tu le veuille ou non tu en es une

Ma mère commenca a s'énerver et moi aussi car elle ne veut rien entendre,elle veut a tout prit me marier,je trouve sa j'ai décider de m'en aller du château,cette nuit quand mes parents dormirons.

Snow:Emma tu sait très bien que nous t'aimons ton père et moi

Moi:Oui je le sais

Snow:Bien je vais te laisser tu doit dormir bonne nuit

Moi:Bonne nuit a toi aussi maman

Quand elle fût partie,je me précipita vers l'écurie prit mon cheval et je galopa hor du royaume,je ne voulait pas faire de mal a mes parents mais ils m'y oblige,j'arriva sur un terre que je ne connaissait pas et mon cheval trébucha et je tomba par terre,avec le choc je me suis retrouvée sentit qu'on me portée j'ai donc crut que c'était les gardes de mes parents mais quand je m réveilla au petit matin,je vit que j'était dans une chambre autre que la mienne,je commenca a paniquée,je voulut me relevée mais une main me l'interdit.

..:Ne bouge pas tu risque de te faire plus de mal

Moi:Qui êtes vous? Ou suis-je?

Régina:Je suis la Reine Régina autrement dit l'Evil Queen comme tout le monde me surnomme,tu es dans mon royaumes tu n'as pas a t'en faire

Moi:Vous..vous êtes..je ne vous savez pas aussi..

Régina:Et toi qui es tu? Comment a tu fait pour arriver a mon royaume?

Moi:Euh..je suis la princesse Charming..

Régina (étonnée):Tu es la fille de Snow White?

Moi:Oui..euh mes parents mon beaucoup parler de vous

Régina:Oh j'en suis flattée,mais que fait tu ici?

Moi:Ben..je vient d'avoir mes 18 ans et ma mère veut me marier aujourd'hui a lieu la cérémonie pour le prétendant mais je ne veut pas me marier je veut trouver l'amour moi même..mais elle ne me comprend pas..oups pardon je n'aurais pas dût vous embêter avec mes histoires

Régina:Princesse ne t'en fait pas,tu es la bienvenue dans mon royaume,tu peut rester autant que tu le voudras ici

Moi:Mais..vous..vous voulez ma mort et la mort de mes parents pourquoi m'aideriez vous?

Régina:Non c'est faux je ne veut pas ta mort,tout ceci es faux,la mort de ta mère oui car elle ne me comprend pas et qu'elle croit que je suis méchante et que je n'ai pas de cœur mais en aucuns cas je veut ta mort Princesse,certes j'ai des pouvoirs mais je n'use ma magie que en cas d'extrême néccesiter

Moi:Majestée vous êtes tellement différente de ce que mes parents mon dit,je veut apprendre a vous connaître

Régina:En quoi suis-je différente?

Moi (rougissant):Vou..vous êtes tellement magnifique,dans votre visage on voit une femme mystèrieuse,j'aimerais connaître cette femme

Régina:Princesse Emma tu es jeune et pure,je ne veut pas que tu soit confrontée a des choses

Moi:Laissez moi s'il vous plait ma Reine apprendre a vous connaître je vous en supplie

Régina:Très bien c'est d'accord

Moi (enjouée):C'est vrais?

Régina:Oui c'est vrais Jeune Princesse

Je suis heureuse qu'elle ait acceptée,je sent quelque chose depuis que je suis avec elle,je ne sait pas quoi mais c'est fort et intense,je m'en contrefiche de mes parents,je veut apprendre a voir comment elle es et comment fonctionne sont royaume,et en en plus de ça elle est splendide.


	2. Chapter 2

Régina:Je doit allez voir les gens de mon royaume

Moi:Puis-je venir avec vous ma Reine?

Régina:Tu devrais te reposer

Moi:J'aimerais voir comment fonctionne votre royaume comparer à celuis de mes parents

Régina:Dans ce cas vient avec moi

Je me leva du lit,j'avais ma robe rose et ma couronne sur la tête,je m'avança en dehors de la chambre avec cette merveilleuse Reine,on descendirent dans le village de son royaume,sur la place principal,les nobles,les pauvres,étaient tous réunis,la reine monta ce mit au mileu de la foule et parla avec eux et s'attarda sur mon sujet.

Régina:J'ai une chose a vous dirent,la Princesse Emma fille de Snow White dans notre royaume car sa mère veut la marier mais elle ne veut pas alors,elle es la bienvenue dans notre royaume sachez le tous

Peuple:Très bien votre Majestée,bienvenue dans notre peuple Princesse Emma

Je l'es remercia tous et la Reineet moi rentrèrent au château avec nos cheveaux,je voulait lui poser tellement de questions,quand on arrivèrent au château on allèrent dans la chambre ou nous étions juste avant de partir.

Moi:Ma Reine permettez moi de vous posez quelque questions?

Régina:Oui bien sur Princesse

Moi:Dans votre peuple,les noble et les pauvres sont amis et s'entendent bien?

Régina:Tout a fait,dans mon peuple il y a des pauvres,des noble,il y a même des personne qui sont mi humains et mi loup-garou,personnes ne jugent les gens,ils sont comme ils sont,mon peuple respecte les lois

Moi:Votre royaume es très différent du mien,dans le peuple de mes parents le pauvres sont exlus je trouve sa injuste voyait vous ce que je veut dire?

Régina:Oui je voit ce que tu veut dire Princesse,tu es très mature pour ton âge tu ferras une grande Reine

Moi:Pas aussi grande que vous Majestée

Régina:Princesse,je te prie appelle moi Régina

Moi:Ci cela es votre désir je le ferrais

Régina:Tes parents doivent s'inquiéter pour toi

Moi:Je m'en fiche je suis bien avec vous,je me sent moi même

Régina:Tu a faim?

Moi (sourit):Je suis affamée

Régina (me sourit aussi):Vient avec moi nous allons manger

Nous descendîmes manger dans la grande salle,je me sentait de plus en plus attirée par elle,je la trouve parfaite,nous mangâme dans le calme,cela change de chez fois finit elle me raccompagna dans la chambre ou je loge.

Régina:Va dormir Princesse,tu m'as l'air épuisée,je te souhaite une douce nuit je t'ai préparer des vêtement pour dormir

Moi:Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit aussi Régina

J'entra dans la chambre,je me changea avec les vêtements que la Reine m'a préparer et me coucha dans le lit,je ne mit pas longtemps a m'endormir,je penser a Régina,mes dans la nuit,mon sommeil fût agitée,je cria et me débatit dans le lit,j'était en pleure,et Régina arriva dans la chambre en s'inquiétant,elle se mit au bord du lit tout en me prenant dans ses bras,ce contact me fit frissonner.


	3. Chapter 3

Régina:Chut Emma que ce passe-t-il?

Moi:Régina..j'ai fait..un affreux cauchemard..

Régina:Raconte moi,je suis la tout va bien

Moi:Vous..mes parents m'avait forcée a me marier..et vous etiez partit loin de moi..et et..

Régina:Ne t'ne fait jamais je te laisserais seule

Moi:Régina..je..veut vous embrassez..

Régina fut surprise mais contente aussi,elle posa ses mains sur mon visage et avança tout doucement ses lèvres vers les miennes,puis elle les posa,c'est mon premier baiser,j'y ressent de l'amour,whaou c'est tellement magique,quand nos lèvres ce sont touchée,une vague d'air a parcourut la pièce.

Moi:Vous êtes mon premier baiser et j'ai ressentit tellement de chose,Régina je suis amoureuse de vous

Régina:Emma a tu ressentit une vague d'air?

Moi:Oui pas vous?

Régina:Si justement douce Princesse

Moi:Cela signifie quoi?

Régina:Je te le dit a une condition

Moi:Laquelle?

Régina:Arrête de me vouvoier s'il te plait

Moi (rire):Peut tu me dire maintenant?

Régina:Voilas la vague d'air que tu a ressentit c'est dut a notre baiser,cela signifie que toi et moi nous sommes faites l'une pour lautre et que tu es mon véritabla amour

Moi:Je l'ais sût des que je t'ai vue,mon cœur a commencer a palpiter et je te trouvée tellement belle,je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée,je ne veut plus partir loin de toi

Régina:Emma je te protègerais quoiqu'il arrive,je serrais toujours la pour toi

Moi:Régina puis-je dormir dans tes bras?

Régina:Bien sur je reste auprès de toi

Elle s'allongea a mes cotée en me prenant par la taille,elle dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres,et je me nicha au creu de son cou,entendre les battements de son cœur et le plus beau son a mes oreilles.

Régina:Dort bien ma douce princesse je veille sur toi

Moi:Bonne nuit ma tendre reine

Sur ces mots elle me fit un baiser sur le front,et je ferma les yeux et me laissa allez dans ses bras protecteur,je m'y sent tellement bien,elle est attentionnée,je ne comprend pas mes parents,eux qui disent du mal d'elle,alors qu'elle es douce,charmante,tous ce que je rêve,cela ne fait que quelque heures que je la connaît mais je suis déjà tombée sous son charme elle est..wahou je n'est pas de mots pour la décrire,dans la nuit je me colla plus a elle pour la sentir vraiment contre moi,je sentit qu'elle sourit quand je fit ce geste,elle resseras son emprise sur moi pour que je dormes elle s'endormie au rythme de ma sent que demain serras une journée parfaite,je me fiche de ce que mes parents penseront quand il sauront pour elle es moi,je sais que c'est mon véritable amour,car quand je l'ai embrassée il y a une cette vague d'air et puis,sa ne peut que être elle l'élue de mon cœur,je m'endormie profondément en pensant a elle.


End file.
